


Every Advantage

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professional Swimmers, Rin loves to touch, Shaving Kink, competitions, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a full frontal view of Haru's hairy legs in their shared hotel room and decides to do something about it before their competition. But why stop at just his legs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saezutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/gifts).



> Prompt: Rin decides to show Haru how to shave his body hair for competitions; the intimacy of it turns Haru on and they end up having sex — but not until after Rin is sure he's done a thorough job.

Rin hugs his sister, just barely resisting the urge to pick her up and spin her around. Haru is swamped between Makoto and Nagisa, being loved just as hard.

 

"We'll be watching, all right? You know we'd all come out if we could," Makoto says to both Rin and Haru, rubbing Haru's back.

 

"Don't we just!" Rin lets go of Gou, hooking his arm around Rei's neck instead.

 

"Good luck!" they call, waving, voices lost in the crowd of supportive friends and family.

 

Rin reaches out for Haru, brushing his shoulder with his knuckles to encourage him along, and they climb into the coach together, getting a seat in the middle with Rin at the window. He's already exhausted from his flight from Australia yesterday, but he's trying hard to keep his body clock in check. If he passes out now he'll be out of sync all week, and he just can't afford to not be at his best.

 

This is big. This is important. This is everything they've worked so hard for. The qualifiers for Japan's Olympic swim team.

 

"You ready?" he asks Haru.

 

Haru just snorts. "More than you. When was the last time you slept?"

 

Rin doesn't actually remember. He's all confused with time zones and flight times and all he can really register is that he just had a sandwich, which was probably lunch, and they should arrive at their destination in time for dinner. He's annoyed he hasn't had time to charge his iPod between his flight and now. It's going to be a long trip with only the dismal view and Haru's silence for company.

 

"I can sleep when we get there. I'm glad we get to room together."

 

"Yeah," Haru agrees, but he's either just hiding his happiness or he really doesn't understand. He's trained with these people all year, and Rin only met them this _morning_.

 

He loses Haru to his book. Rin's never been able to read and travel. Just trying to make out the title on the cover makes him nauseous, and he quickly closes his eyes, taking a breath.

 

"Thought you said you were sleeping later?" Haru quietly quips. He's probably not even looked up.

 

"Just a bit dizzy," Rin rebuffs him. "Can you pass me the water?"

 

"I guess," the reluctance is clear, but Rin nudges him with a light laugh, accepting the bottle with a nod of gratitude.

 

He takes a drink and screws the cap back on, putting the bottle into the back pocket of the seat in front of him for easy access. He glances at Haru, who's watching him with a blank expression Rin doesn't quite understand. Concern, maybe? Rin smiles anyway.

 

"Miss me?" it's been what, eight months since they graduated?

 

"I guess," Haru shrugs, but it's lighter than his usual dismissal. Rin would hug him if they had more room, but it's been so long... he's not quite sure how to initiate it without Haru making a _face_.

 

He stares out of his window, Haru back to his book again, and the trees blurring past ease the queasiness. They're a little bit hypnotising. He sort of wants to count them, try and predict when the front tires are going to run over shadows. His mind starts to obsess over the littlest things, compulsively trying to keep up as they speed along on the motorway. He forces himself to shut his eyes to shut his brain down.

 

And... keeps them closed. The hum of the coach is relaxing, and he feels warm where Haru's by his side. He craves more of it, wants to lean in and be embraced by this comfort. Maybe it's his exhaustion talking, but he's missed Haru so much he could cry, and doesn't want to waste another second of their week together. Just wants to touch him, prove this is all real.

 

The coach rumbles as it slows, the brakes squeaking, and Rin blinks. He's not sure where he is for a minute, until he feels a presence lift up from his back and he's pushed into a sitting position.

 

"Rest stop," Haru says, rolling his shoulder. "I wasn't gonna wake you, but you've almost finished that bottle, so..."

 

"No, no... you shouldn't have let me go to sleep... sorry..." he fumbles for words. Haru's affectionate side isn't all that easy to come by, yet here he is tucking Rin up under his arm for impromptu naps.

 

"It's fine," Haru shrugs, standing up and slipping out into the aisle of the coach, stepping back so Rin can get out too.

 

There's a line for the bathroom, something he can probably blame half his team for, and Rin is honestly tempted to just find a bush in the car park to pee behind. He covers his mouth as he yawns. Haru snickers in front of him.

 

"Don't laugh. I'm more tired now than before I fell asleep!"

 

"There's still a few hours left, and then dinner, and we can go to bed at a normal time. Don't tell me you were planning to stay up all evening."

 

Rin frowns, but Haru's right. He has the courtesy to let Haru take the window, since Rin's not going to appreciate the view anyway, and leans back in his seat with his eyes closed.

 

He feels a jostle, like he's just been tugged to the side, and cracks an eye open. All he sees is white. A cloud?? No... darker... Whatever he's leaning on, apparently on his side and not his back like he thought, shifts a little and comes into focus.

 

He's seeing Haru's _neck_.

 

Rin wakes up just a little, just enough to work out all the pieces of this puzzle. He's tucked into his neck, the weight on his back must be Haru's arm wrapped around him. Holding him tight to his chest. Haru suddenly whips his head to the side, looking over Rin's shoulder.

 

" _Don't_ ," he hisses. There's a laugh behind him. "He's sleeping."

 

Rin's been around enough young adult men to know Haru's probably just saved him from becoming the victim of one prank or another. He closes his eyes again, breathing in Haru's weird chlorine stained scent, and feels a hand run into his hair.

 

He chooses not to comment when they're disembarking, but Haru's done all the hard work in breaking down this barrier between them. He's so much more _accessible_ now. There's not that jolt of rejection when Rin brushes his arm for attention, no awkward squirming when their knees bump against each other sitting down to dinner. They just fall into place, their little jigsaw as natural as ever.

 

Rin showers first, so thankful Gou picked him up some of his preferred brands of shampoo and shower gel. He scrubs at his arms and legs, lathering up so his razor glides easily over the second-day stubble, and runs his fingers over the shaven skin to test for smoothness. _Perfect_. Everywhere _else_ can be left a little longer. He doesn't want to irritate the skin too much. He's had conditioner soaking into his hair while he shaves, and finally rinses it out, running his fingers through his hair and reveling in the velvet touch.

 

It's apparently a thing he has a _thing_ for. Something about silk, satin, smooth... anything that's so soft it shines. He just has to touch it, can't get enough of it. A habit he started to help with swimming has become an addiction. He oils up, putting extra moisture into his skin, all over his body, slicking up his length but trying to not tease himself too much - certain other habits have to be neglected a little when sharing a room.

 

Hair towel dried and combed, he lets his body drip dry with a towel around his waist, and finally leaves the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

Haru is lying out on his bed, manga in hand and reading along. His clothes have been dumped in a little pile on the floor, and Rin wonders why he's not at all surprised to see him just in his trademark jammers. He's still so lithe. Dense, compact muscles disguised into an almost scrawny looking form. Ribs all on show, elbows jutting out, nothing but long legs in skin tight lycra, downy dark hair visible just under his knee.

 

He stops, startling himself a little with how much the fluff offends him, and takes a step to Haru's bed, sitting down on the side next to him. Haru barely acknowledges his existence.

 

"Oi. Bathroom's free."

 

"Get off my bed. You have your own," Haru grunts.

 

"You've warmed this one up for me."

 

Haru rubs his knee into Rin's side in annoyance. Not a genuine effort to kick him off, and it feels _nice_ more than anything else. Until he feels those hairs tickling at him.

 

"Also, we gotta do something about _this_ , Haru," he demands, grabbing hold of Haru's calf and pulling it into his lap, Haru effectively trapping him between his legs.

 

"What?"

 

" _This_ , Haru," he runs his fingers through the hair. It's short, relatively sparse for a grown man, but _still_. "You need all the advantage you can get in a competition."

 

Haru rolls his eyes. "It's just a myth."

 

"Streamlining is _not_ a myth, Haru. It might only give you half a second, but what if you need half a second to win?"

 

"I don't _shave_ , Rin," Haru sighs, hooking his knee around Rin's waist like he's given up on any hope he might move, going back to his book.

 

"What, not even your face?" Rin smirks. Haru shakes his head. "You're a nineteen year old man and you don't even have a a little fuzz on your top lip?"

 

"I'm a late bloomer!" Haru whines, and Rin gives his leg a squeeze for comfort.

 

"Come on, then. I'll show you. I brought a full pack of disposable razors with me and everything."

 

Haru flinches.

 

"Come _on_. I'm not gonna hurt you, kay? I've been doing this for years."

 

Rin rubs his leg some more, just delicate little strokes of his thumb on the sensitive side of his knee.

 

"Fine," he finally hears Haru whisper.

 

It's a fight to not jump to his feet and drag Haru to the bathroom, but Rin stays pretty calm, untangling himself from Haru. He stands and offers up his hand, Haru letting Rin pull him to his feet with a degree of worry Rin wasn't really expecting, but he's compliant. Rin squeezes his hand before he lets go, and Haru follows diligently to the bathroom.

 

"Get those off. Put this on," Rin instructs, handing over one of the provided towels, identical to the one he's still wearing. He closes the lid of the toilet. "And sit."

 

Rin waits, watching Haru roll his swimsuit down and flick it off one leg, and then knot the towel around his waist. There's no embarrassment with their nudity - it's such a standard part of their lives now - and Rin gives a smile when Haru gets his butt settled on the porcelain. He steps back out to grab the small cushion from the dressing table chair, putting a towel on the floor in front of Haru and positioning the cushion to kneel on, grabs one of the flannels on the side and runs it under water, soaking it. He glances up, eye level with Haru's crotch, and tactfully tucks the towel between his thighs. He can just about reach the sink to pull his wash-bag down from the counter.

 

"Left!" he says, even as he scoops Haru's foot into his lap by himself, angling his leg so he can access it better.

 

He rubs Haru's leg with the flannel, just wetting his skin enough that the shaving foam will activate, and sprays it into his hand first to rub his palms together, creating a thick mousse he can spread over his shin and calf. Haru is tense, obviously nervous, but Rin tries to be gentle, rubbing up and down until he feels him relax at least a little, and offers another smile.

 

"I guess you know the whole concept of shaving, right? Makoto probably taught you."

 

"Mm," Haru hums an affirmative. "I just..."

 

"Everyone has a first time. It's just me, kay? Now, you start down here," Rin positions the razor "and run all the way up to your knee," he drags it up, creating a smooth stripe in the foam on Haru's leg.

 

Haru's eyes widen, looking down at Rin with a certain sense of wonder, and Rin rubs his fingers up and down the shaven skin. It's like velvet beneath his finger tips.

 

"Nice, right?" he asks, still gently stroking. Haru gives a single nod.

 

Rin shaves around Haru's lower leg in silence, concentrating hard not to nick him but also just enjoying Haru's little twitches of anticipation, the longer breaths he lets out when Rin lifts the razor off at the top of his leg, and the way Haru's eyes close when he sets off again at the bottom.

 

Left done, he takes the flannel and mops up the excess foam, cleaning off the skin and closing up the follicles with the soothing cool from the moist cloth.

 

"Smooth," Haru whispers, barely audible as he reaches down to touch his own leg.

 

Rin covers his hand, guiding him in brushing up with the softest of strokes. Haru's skin shivers beneath them.

 

"Tingle a little?" he asks softly.

 

Haru's cheeks pink, a soft little flush, and he looks away, clearly embarrassed. "Other?" he asks instead of responding to Rin, and Rin obligingly gets up to rinse off the flannel.

 

Something touches his side, like the tickle of a feather in the dip of his waist, but when he looks there's nothing. Haru curls his hand into his lap. Rin smiles to himself.

 

He repeats the process on Haru's right leg, Haru so much more relaxed, eyes closed and seeming to lose himself in Rin's touch, and Rin is just as absorbed.

 

"We should do your thighs, too. If you have any hair poking through your suit, it increases drag. This... probably isn't the easiest place. Stand up?"

 

"Or lie down?" Haru suggests, looking away so Rin can barely see the glaze in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I guess we can get a towel on the bed or something. We're doing this on yours, though. I don't want your nasty little hairs in my bed!"

 

Haru says nothing, just adjusts his towel and gets up. Rin wets his flannel again and sets off behind him, finding Haru's already laid the towel from his waist on the bed, and is just settling himself on his front.

 

"Great, I get to start with the back side, huh?" Rin smirks, dropping the cold towel onto Haru's ass and watching him squirm.

 

"You've seen me naked before," Haru mumbles into his pillow.

 

"Uh huh," Rin dismisses. "Shift left a little, I'm gonna sit here."

 

He sits down at Haru's waist so he can get a better angle on dragging the razor up his thigh rather than if he was around his knees. The hair on his thighs is much more delicate, much fairer for how dark his hair is. But it's still gotta go. Rin lathers up the backs of both thighs at once, slicking a line of foam just underneath each of Haru's ass cheeks. There's hair in between them, too, but Rin's not gonna stare too hard at that.

 

"Don't twitch," he scolds when Haru squirms at the first touch of the razor on the back of his knee. "I don't want to cut you. It bleeds like a bitch and the chlorine will sting like a motherfucker."

 

"Tickles," Haru whines.

 

Rin braces his hand on Haru's leg anyway, just to get started. Haru lets out a long sigh, almost verging on maybe... nah. He has to nudge the flesh of his butt upwards just a little to get the hairs at the top, but he's so slim and toned it's barely there.

 

"I could do your ass too, if you want... it's only as light as it is on your thighs, but..."

 

"Cut me and I'll kill you."

 

Rin takes that as permission and smirks. Haru yelps when Rin spreads either cheek to the side to foam up more thoroughly.

 

"What?" Rin snorts innocently. He considers dropping a finger down between them, just near his perineum, just to see how he'll react.

 

He doesn't, restraining himself like the good friend he is and getting Haru's ass all smooth like the rest of him, cleaning him off thoroughly to keep the foam away from his most sensitive area. The skin here is so soft anyway, like a baby, and Rin can't resist, a rub over with his fingers.

 

"You gonna roll over? I can get another flannel if you're... to cover... you know..."

 

"It's fine," Haru mumbles, but he doesn't exactly sound it, and his face is all red when he lies on his back. Rin averts his eyes all the way down to Haru's feet, letting him get comfy again. He takes a quick glance up and down.

 

"Looks to me like you _do_ shave somewhere," he giggles, "Or you actually are still 14."

 

"It's just trimmed," Haru groans. "Pokes through the suit..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I can tell. I'm not laughing at you." Haru doesn't look convinced, and Rin gives his thigh a soothing stroke. "I'm gonna rinse the flannel, kay? Calm down a bit."

 

Rin returns and Haru is composed again, as if he's not lying naked on the bed waiting for Rin to come and cover him in cream. He should probably put some pants on at some point.

 

There's something about the angle, something about having Haru's dick right in the middle of his view, that makes this bit a little bit different. Rin concentrates, doing his best to ignore it and make a neat job of Haru's thighs, and at least he'll have the area around his knees to go back to if he needs to take a break. Or if Haru needs him to take a break.

 

He finishes Haru's right thigh and knee, wiping him clean and running his hand up and down all the way, just for any spots he might need to touch up. There's a little bit, just on the inside of his thigh, and he pulls Haru's knee into his lap so he has a better view.

 

"You good?" he asks softly, stroking up and down Haru's inner thigh where he's apparently made of nothing but satin, so touchable and soft. He forces himself to still his hand, holding onto him instead.

 

"Mm," is all he gets out of Haru. "Just finish it," and he throws his arm over his face.

 

"Got your arms and your pits to do yet, my friend," Rin laughs, turning and tickling, Haru's arm shooting right back down. "But your chest is clear."

 

"Do you shave... everywhere?"

 

"Uh, yeah. It's kinda nice. I like being soft. Hair just feels weird and dirty now."

 

"Should I?"

 

Rin blinks. "If... you want to. And I'll help, if that's what you're asking."

 

"Just do it for me."

 

"Let's do the rest of you first."

 

He reaches over for Haru's left leg, forearm just brushing at his pubic hair, crook of his elbow barely skimming the tip of Haru's soft cock.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Haru doesn't respond, but does nothing to get away from Rin either. Rin doesn't find it odd - this is _Haru_ , after all - but he really wasn't expecting this evening to end up with such a tension in the room. Not stressed, not angry, this is a whole new dimension they've never hit before. He wants to call it _sexual_ but it's not. Well, it _is_ , but it's _Haru_. There's something else. Something so natural between them, like they've been doing this for years.

 

But of course, he has no idea how Haru's feeling about this. For all Rin knows he could be blanking him completely, singing a song in his head or having an internal argument over mackerel.

 

He finishes his legs, cleaning him up, and Haru quickly wraps himself back in his towel, breathing a sigh of relief. Rin bonks his head down on his shoulder.

 

"Can't make this easy, can you?" he grumbles.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haru huffs against him.

 

"Nothing, nothing... come on, we can finish you off in the shower."

 

There's not really room for both of them, but Haru's arms are easy to do standing up, and he gets in the shower to rinse off and wash his hair.

 

"Want me to do your bits, then?" Rin says from the bed when Haru comes out in his towel. Rin's still not put pants on. Haru sits next to him, leaning more heavily than expected on Rin's arm. "What, we're not doing this on my bed," but he says it lightly, hooking Haru's neck and bringing him a little closer for a hug.

 

There's a different kind of nervousness there now. Haru's not just being Haru-quiet, he's _quiet_ , the kind of quiet that comes with a sickness in the pit of one's stomach, unfocused thoughts, increased heartbeat. Haru's scared. It's their first big competition at this level, and the pressure is showing.

 

"Every advantage I can get, right?" Haru says quietly.

 

"You'll be fine. I know you'll do great. Might not beat me though," he sets his chin on Haru's shoulder, nose brushing at his cheek.

 

"I'd call you out on being cocky but you're about to take a razor to my balls, so I won't."

 

Rin snorts, gives Haru a big wet kiss on the cheek and pulls him tight to his chest. Haru turns, just a little, looking pretty confused but also pretty contented, calming down from his bout of nerves and enjoying Rin's hold more than either of them probably expected. But it's only natural. They need each other.

 

"Come on. I promise I'll be careful."

 

"I'm not worried."

 

Haru gets back to his own bed, spreading out the towel again, and Rin gets a new razor and two flannels this time. He crawls up between Haru's legs, kneeling between them, having Haru bend his legs up and out so he has more room and more access.

 

He pats him down with the flannel easily enough, starting at the top and sides and checking Haru's face before he gets any more intimate, but his eyes are closed, little pink cheeks and an arm flung up again. Embarrassed but accepting. He's not surprised. It's closer than they've ever been and he doesn't know about Haru, but this is the most intimate Rin's ever gotten with anyone, and it's not even supposed to be.

 

Applying the foam is more of an issue for Rin, and he finally relents that there's just going to _have_ to be some contact with Little Haru if he's to do this properly. Haru twitches, just slightly, eye cracking open to look, when Rin skates around the base of his cock, but says nothing. More confident, Rin preps him up, being careful with the area closest to his ass, and then he tentatively cups his balls. Haru's hips thrust up.

 

"Be still," he scolds, making short work of rubbing the foam on, more reluctant than expected to let go and get to shaving, but he resists the temptation to squeeze.

 

" _You_ try being still," Haru knees his ribs.

 

Rin sighs. "I'll do this bit first," he strokes the line where Haru's thighs join his groin. "Then the top... then everything else. I'll stop if you say."

 

"Just do it," Haru mutters.

 

And then he closes his eyes again, apparently deciding to just flat out ignore Rin while he finishes up.

 

He uses a fresh razor, sharp for the denser hair, going with the growth on the first pass, not wanting to irritate the skin. It makes it harder to pick up, but there's less risk of a rash. He wipes off on the extra flannel, and then cleans off his first completed patch, giving it a gentle stroke with his fingers. Haru shudders, just a little, but it's more a movement of pleasure than anything else.

 

Rin continues, and soon the sides are bald as the rest of him. Rin is pleased, checking for stubble and smoothness, and Haru bucks his hips up again. He makes a little noise.

 

"What, like that?" Rin asks, oh-so-carefully pushing Haru's penis out of the way so he can do the left patch of his groin. He wants it as safely out of reach of the blade as possible. "Hold this for me, would you?"

 

Haru's hand clamps down on his cock the next second, saying nothing but tugging it to the side to safety. Rin snorts, but feels better about getting into his task not having to worry about slicing it off. He's still careful, paying extra attention the closer he gets, but the top is pretty safe territory. He starts to hum with his concentration, making a tune and inserting wavering little crescendos every time he gets to the base of Haru's dick.

 

"Other side?" he asks, breaking off from his rhythm and zoning back in to the rest of the room. "You okay?"

 

"Fine," Haru mutters, and swaps hands faster than Rin can even believe.

 

He looks up at him again, and he's all red now. His face, his chest, panting just a little bit. Rin decides not to say anything. He doesn't want to embarrass him, but he's so clearly getting worked up. Little Haru's not so little anymore, and he has nothing but admiration for the stillness of Haru's hand around it. Top finished, he moves to the bottom, the space between his balls and his taint, which isn't at the best angle. He pats Haru's hip for attention.

 

"Lift up a little, I need you on a slope. Kinda put your butt on my knees... yeah."

 

He feels Haru's legs encircle him, not gripping but just _there_ , insides of his thighs joining in on the flush. Haru's scrotum is probably the most terrifying of tasks, and Rin has to block out Haru's little whimpers, his little pants, how hot his skin is to touch, and finally he's finished.

 

Rin sighs in relief when he can lean back and set the razor down. "All done. Still good?"

 

Haru just grunts.

 

"Let go, I'll clean you off, and we can find something on TV before bed."

 

"Rin, I -"

 

"It's all right."

 

He gently takes Haru's wrist, pulling it away and keeping hold while he rubs him down with the flannel in the other hand. He's hard, just a dribble of pre-cum bubbling at the tip, and Rin does his best not to stare. But _oh_ , if he's not having the exact same problem under his own towel.

 

"See, all nice and smooth now," he says, running a fingertip on the freshly shaven skin.

 

Haru sucks in a breath, breathing out onto his own arm to muffle himself, and Rin continues to stroke, testing just how far he can take this - how far _Haru_ wants to take this, .

 

"Like that?" he asks, and slips his hand from Haru's wrist and into his palm, lacing their fingers to hold on.

 

Haru, finally relenting, apparently too needy and desperate to _not_ give Rin an answer, offers a weak nod from behind his arm.

 

Rin continues to touch him, moving back down to his knee to run all over his skin, just barely ghosting a touch over him, tickling in a way that's too much and too nice and Haru can't handle it. And neither can Rin. He's so addictive. Rin just wants to touch, explore, feel every inch that he's never felt before, find this new side of Haru that's always been kept under wraps.

 

"Rin," Haru grunts, hips jutting up just an inch, squeezing onto his hand.

 

Rin runs his finger back to his crotch, circling the base of his dick and then slowly, _slowly_ , running up the length with the side of his finger. He stares, waiting to be shoved off, waiting for Haru to come to his senses and realise just what Rin is doing, but it doesn't come. Haru's breaths stagger, like he's trying so hard to control them with the pleasure.

 

"Like that, too?" he whispers, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Haru's hand.

 

He shifts, needing to relieve some of the pressure on his own arousal from kneeling so tightly, dropping Haru's butt back onto the bed and opening up his legs a little at last.

 

Haru gives into his moan and Rin takes a full grasp on his cock, pumping up and down slowly, still watching for any kind of refusal, but Haru is in heaven. Rin still can't believe it, doesn't understand where this development has come from, but all he wants right now is to roll with it. He needs this just as much as Haru.

 

He ducks his head down to Haru's stomach, planting a kiss just above his belly button, and makes his way up his chest with little pecks, until he has to let go of Haru's cock to shift forwards and reach his face. He straddles Haru, letting his own towel open up and fall around them, cocks just barely brushing together, and leans in, kissing at his cheek. The taste of his skin is something entirely new, and he doesn't want to stop, wants to kiss him and lick him, explore with his tongue as well as his fingers.

 

"Got more intense than you thought, hmm?" he whispers, moving his mouth against Haru's cheek and neck.

 

Haru nods, mouth open and searching for Rin's. Rin lets them kiss, keeping the movements soft and gentle, brushing his hand through Haru's hair and still keeping hold of Haru's in the other. He's so needy, so desperate, he's been controlling himself for so long and now he clearly just can't take it any more. Rin climbs off, nestling next to Haru and allowing their kiss to deepen, finally letting go of Haru's hand to wrap his arm under his neck and around him instead, turning them together to press their bodies close.

 

He runs from Haru's hair to his neck, across his chest and dance over his side and down his spine with light, tingling fingers. He pauses briefly to cup his ass, brush a finger across his hole, and comes back around to take both their cocks in hand, pumping them together.

 

Haru moans into his mouth, thrusting his hips in time with Rin's touch, kisses getting hotter and wetter, pushing his chest harder against Rin's as he gets closer and closer to release, having held himself too long to last.

 

He spills out between them, gasping, losing his head in the crook of Rin's neck while he recovers. Rin pulls his shoulder back just enough so Haru can't latch on and leave a mark, but is otherwise content to wipe his hand off and just hold him. He's even forgotten about his own need, entirely absorbed with Haru.

 

"Better?"

 

"You," is all Haru manages, hand fumbling for his cock, and he kisses him again, but his mouth doesn't stay for long, copying Rin's pattern of kisses down his front, getting to his crotch and touching his tongue to the stubble. Rin puts his hand on the back of his head.

 

"You don't have to," he says uselessly. Haru never does anything he doesn't want to, but Rin's just a bit too overwhelmed with this turn of events to think straight for the moment.

 

And then Haru's tongue licks up his shaft, and Rin loses himself behind his arm just like Haru had.

 

Haru's head bobs expertly, tongue slicking around his length, finger running up and down his taint and just daring to probe his hole, but they're both aware enough to know no one's getting banged when there's a week of races to be had. Rin is writhing in ecstasy, gripping Haru's hair so he doesn't end up fucking into his face too hard.

 

"Haru... Haru I'm gonna come," Rin warns him, moving his hand from his hair to cup his cheek and lift him off, refusing to finish in his mouth despite the grumpy look that crosses Haru's face.

 

But Haru is happy to be tugged back up and kissed, and takes control of Rin's cock in his hand to coax him to his climax. Rin isn't as shy with his moans and Haru kisses him quiet.

 

Rin calms down after a second, opening his eyes to look at Haru, whose eyes are half shut in that blissful post-orgasm sleep, fighting it. He kisses him again, Haru's lips clumsy in response.

 

"Maybe we should just go to bed. My bed. Let's leave this mess for the morning, yeah? "

 

"Mm."

 

Rin smiles. Haru has this soft little up-turn of his lips he clearly can't shift, so lost as he is in his pleasure, but entirely unable to move. Rin slides away, sitting up and finally standing, pulling back the covers of the adjacent bed, and then turns to scoop Haru into his arms, enjoying the exhausted alarm in his eyes.

 

"You're not allowed to be more tired than me," he complains, popping a kiss to his head as he moves him to the other bed.

 

He sets him down, doing a final job of cleaning them up with one of the spare wet flannels and Rin's abandoned towels, and slips in next to him, gently pushing him onto his side to spoon into his back. The beds are only singles, it's a tight fit, but it's sort of perfect to have each other so close.

 

"Whoever wins the 100m on Friday gets to fuck the other however they want. Deal?" Rin whispers, mostly joking but hey, he has high hopes of keeping this fling going.

 

"Hope you like it in the bath."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
